One's Past
by YellowDizzyLombax
Summary: 10 year old Viric girl, Lola Boyer, doesn't like her family and does something about it. 13 years later down the road, she has completely changed and can't go back to the way she was. This is a story about Lola's life and how she became a vampire. (Takes place before my story Ratchet and Alister: The Blue Orb)
1. Prologue

**One's Past**

**Prologue**

Christmas. You would think that it was a wonderful time of the year. Where you got the presents you wanted or the mouthwatering roast dinner with your family. But for Lola, a young Viric girl, it was a completely different story.

Lola was just 10 years old when both of her parents, Sarah and Matt Boyer, and baby brother, Leon, died on the same night together. And that was how it all started. How she ended up where she was now.

* * *

**It's a short and snazzy intro for my new story that I'm writing. It's about Lola's life (based before Ratchet and Alister: The Blue Orb) and how she became a vampire. Hope you will enjoy it. Chapter 1 should be up very soon.**

**Every character and place (c) Me**


	2. Chapter 1 What The Past Holds

**One's Past**

**Chapter 1: What the Past Holds**

_The Boyer's house_

_25th December 3532_

_10:00am_

Lola ran down the corridor, wearing a long yellow dressing gown, with her bare blue feet thuding along the hard wooden floor. She wore a huge grin on her face as she swung the door open to her parent's bedroom. The girl started yelling happily and danced around the room. "It's Christmas!"

The young Viric jumped onto the bed, bouncing up and down in excitement. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Lola started to shake the adults. "Christmas is here!"

Lola's father, Matt, moaned lightly. "Sweetpea, give us some time to fully wake up before anything else happens." He didn't even bother to lift up his head or open his green eyes.

"But I wanna open presents now! I've been waiting for ages!" She pounted. She also gave that 'puppy eyed' look that made her parents feel slightly guilty.

"Oh, alright then. Let's get some presents open." Lola's mother, Sarah, said smiling.

"Yay! I'm gonna open my cards and my presents and then count up my money and then put my money away in my piggy bank and say thank you to everyone for my things." The girl took a deep breath and sighed heavily. She had been waiting all year for Christmas to come since her birthday. Lola had always wanted to get tickets for space-football. It was an amazing game to watch. However, her parents didn't really like that idea.

Everyone climbed out of the king-sized bed, with Lola being the first one done. Matt and Sarah put on their dressing gowns and slippers. Sarah picked up Leon, who was 1 years old, before heading downstairs with the rest of the family.

Decorations hung from the ceiling; were placed on the window sill; were pinned up on the walls saying 'Merry Christmas!' The Christmas tree had a pine smell, that was always great in the morning when it reached your nose. Colourful tinsel, along with lights, wrapped around the tree to make it pretty and warm. A star was placed on top to finish everything off. Presents, from different sizes, could be seen from under the Christmas tree. Some were in different wrapping paper. Some had ribbons around them. It just made it look special.

Lola quickly ran to the bottom of the tree and looked for the best looking present. She picked up one that was blue with orange pokadots all over the gift. An orange ribbon was also tied around the presents. Gently, Lola shook it, a rattling sound was made. Whatever it was, it had to be in a medium sized box at least.

Without hesitation, the younger Viric ripped off the wrapping paper and chucked it to the side. The grin that was on her face, slowly faded into a disappointed expression. What she thought could of been some baseball equipment or somethingsimilar to that, turned out to be make-up.

Turning around to face her parents, she said in a confused tone, "Make-up?"

Her mother smiled cheerfully. " Of course. You're a girl at the age of 10. We thought that it was the right time to give you some."

Lola put on a fake smile back to her mother and thanked them both for the gift. She said she would wear some of it for New Year's Day. However, deep down, rage was bubbling like a volcano was about to explode and kill everyone near by.

For the rest of the morning, young Lola sat down in a corner in the living room, hugging her knees with her chin resting on them. She glared at her family, while they were opening thier presents, but mainly at her baby brother. Ever since the day he was born, healways got the attention. It was like she wasn't even there any more. Like she was hiding in the shadows. She was not going to take it any longer. Something must be done, and she knew exactly what to do.

_9 hours later..._

10 year old Lola woke up and stayed still for a while to listen for sounds. Once she was sure everyone was in bed, she climbed out of her own bed and got dressed into blue jeans and a grey hoodie. Grabbing a black rucksack, she started to fill it up with: clothes; money; washing up things. She slipped her bare feet into her favourite red and white trainers with black soles and made her way to the kitchen.

Looking through the cupboards for food, she stuffed them into her bag until it was totally full. She picked up two bottles of oil and a box of matches and began squirting the liquid as shw walked through the house. Going back upstairs, she put a bottle of leftover oil outside her parent's bedroom, and done the same to her brother's room.

The girl tip-toed slowly outside her home. When she was out of the house, she pulled out a match and lit it. Her pink and yellow eyes glanced from the match to the house she grew up in. Without a second thought she threw the match stick towards the house and jumped out the way, into some bushes near the building as it exploded into pieces, with her family in it.

Lola waited for a few moments to listen to the hideous screams coming from the house. As it burnt to the ground so did the yells. At that point, Lola made her way to the forst as: neighbours; firemen; news reporters; friends; family turned up at the scene.

The young Viric ran for as long as she could until she found a safe enough place to stay over night in the dark forest. She layed down onto leaves, branches (and bugs) and got into a comfortable position. Her eyes felt heavy but she kept them open to listen to her surroundings. Slowly, in a matter of time, her eyes closed off for the rest of the night.

* * *

**There's chapter 1! Hope you enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it. It took me quite a while to try and finish writing it, but I got there in the end :)**

Everything and everyone (c) Me


End file.
